


Fallen

by FrankenSpine



Series: Scarytales [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), F/F, Fingerfucking, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Regina uses a magic cock, Seduction, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: After failing to save the life of the boy she was meant to protect, Emma is stripped of her angelic wings and banished from Paradise. After residing on Earth for some time, she is summoned to the Underworld by the Queen of Darkness.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Scarytales [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Fallen

She had failed to save the boy. That precious boy, struck by a car as he was making his way across the street. She was supposed to be his Guardian Angel— she was supposed to protect him— and she had failed. He had been something like a son to her, even if he didn’t know she was there. She loved him. Henry was his name. He was only ten years-old. He could have led a long and happy life, but because of her, he was dead. That was what the Almighty roared at her before casting her out of Paradise and down to Earth so that she could lay witness to her grave error. Much like Henry, her wings were gone. Her beautiful, glorious wings, taken from her by her creator.

Now, she walked among the humans as one of them, cursed to live a life of shame. She resided in Boston, spending much of her time drinking away her many sorrows. One night, while out drinking as she often was, she was approached by a brunette with a stoic expression and immediately recognized the dark aura emanating from this woman.

“Demon,” she said quietly, trying not to acknowledge the woman’s presence.

The demon sized her up. “Angel.”

“Who are you and what do you want?”

“My name is Lilith. My Mistress wishes to speak with you.”

“The Fallen One? Why?”

“That’s between you and her, Angel. I’m merely a messenger.”

The Angel sighed. “Just call me Emma. I’m not an angel anymore.”

“Then will you join me?”

Again, Emma sighed. “I suppose I haven’t got much left to lose.” She downed the last of her drink and slapped some money on the counter. “Why not?”

And so, she followed Lilith out the back of the bar, where the demon scratched the shape of a door into the bricks and it opened up, revealing a dark fortress with a river of magma surrounding it.

“Come, quickly. If the mortals see this, they’ll go mad.”

Emma just nodded and followed Lilith into the dark hellscape. She’d only heard descriptions of the Underworld, but had never seen it herself. It didn’t seem nearly as horrific as she had been led to believe. Perhaps she had just grown numb to such atrocities. That should have frightened her, but in truth, she no longer cared.

Once they had crossed over, the door closed behind them. Lilith turned to the once-proud angel with a look of mild amusement. Her appearance had changed. She sported catlike features: yellow eyes, pointed ears, claws, and a long, black tail resembling a lion’s.

_“Welcome to Hell.”_

Emma sighed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Lilith snapped her clawed fingers, and suddenly, the two of them were standing in a dark, candlelit chamber with skulls and cobwebs all around.

Emma scoffed and fought not to roll her eyes. “How _cliché.”_

Lilith chuckled. “What can I say? My Mistress appreciates the aesthetic.”

She knelt down suddenly, bowing her head in a show of submission. Confused, Emma looked to see a tall brunette with black, feathery wings and a dress that looked as though it had been woven from the night sky.

The winged woman sat upon an old throne decorated with more skulls and peered down at Emma with a look of intent in her dark eyes. Her expression was cold at first, but then a soft smile graced her lips.

“Thank you, Lilith. You may leave us.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Lilith vanished in a plume of green mist, and Emma found herself alone with the smiling woman.

“You must be the Queen of Darkness,” she said, trying to put on a brave face.

The brunette chuckled. “I certainly am. It has a ring to it, does it not?”

Emma wasn’t sure how to respond, but she didn’t have to. Once again, the Queen laughed— this time a bit louder— before regaining her composure.

“And you, my dear, must be Emma.” The Queen stood, spreading her dark wings. “Another angel cast out of Paradise. I see He took your wings.”

Emma hugged herself tightly, hanging her head in shame. Before she could even think to speak, the Queen was suddenly standing mere inches from her, which caused her to gasp as she stared into the Fallen One’s eyes. The Queen studied her carefully, offering a smile of what looked like reassurance.

“Don’t let this get you down,” the Queen told her, “Soon, you shall have new ones. That was what became of me when I was banished. I grew a new set of wings, though as you can see, they are much darker than the last. You and I aren’t so different, it would seem.”

Hot tears welled in Emma’s eyes. “I’m not like you,” she sobbed, now feeling furious as she pointed an accusatory finger at the Queen. “I am _nothing_ like you! I failed to save a life! You _deliberately_ set out to destroy them!”

The Queen just sighed and shook her head. “Oh, you poor, misguided girl,” she said with soft disappointment, “You have been terribly misled. You see, I was the first angel, created for the sole purpose of watching over the first humans. It was my duty to protect them. When I saw that Adam had picked the fruit of the Forbidden Tree, I tried to stop him, but he pushed me away and bit into the apple. He urged Eve to do the same, and when the Almighty realized this, Adam placed the blame on Eve, who in turn blamed me. He didn’t care. He took away my wings and cast me deep beneath the Earth.”

Emma faltered. “Th-That can’t _possibly_ be true! The Almighty said—”

“Do you sense deception in my words, Emma? As an angel, you should know whether or not I’m lying. I know that what I’m telling you is true, and I think you do, too. You just can’t admit it.”

Emma struggled to find her voice, and the Queen’s clawed hands cupped her face with a shocking tenderness. She stared at the brunette with hurt and confusion in her tearful eyes. The Queen was telling the truth.

“Why?” she rasped, “Why would He lie to me?” She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. “Why would He deceive me?!”

“Because if you knew the truth sooner, you would have turned against Him eons ago. We both know this, Emma.” The Queen pulled Emma into a gentle embrace and brought her wings around the conflicted angel. “Stay with me,” she murmured, “We belong together, you and I. Two angels, banished from the Heavens for failing to do the right thing. I am not evil, Emma. _We_ are not evil. I punish the wicked. I vowed to make that my life’s work when I was shunned. I failed once. _Never again.”_

Emma was silent for a moment. “Are you asking me to do the same?”

The Queen smiled. “I believe it would be ideal, yes. I have my demons to assist me, but they lack the moral convictions of angels. Join me, Emma. We can accomplish _great_ things together.”

“And if I decline?”

“Well, I hope it doesn’t come to that,” said the Queen, “but I won’t force you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I need time.”

The Queen nodded. “Of course. I ask that you remain here, in the fortress, while you come to your decision. I would like nothing more than to stay and talk, but I have business to attend.” She offered a faint smile. “I will be back later.”

The Queen vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, and now Emma was left alone, though not for long. Another demon, this one with a red streak in her hair, escorted Emma down a dimly-lit corridor and to a room near the end of the hall.

“This will be your room, Lady Emma,” said the demon, “right next to Her Majesty’s.”

Emma wasn’t sure how to feel about this arrangement, but she nodded anyhow. “Thank you, um….”

“Red,” said the demon.

“Right. It’s, um, nice to meet you, Red.”

Red smiled and bowed her head before walking away to do who-knows-what. Perhaps torture the souls of the damned alongside her Mistress.

Emma entered the room and found it well-furnished. There was a large bed, a noticeable lack of cobwebs and skulls, and candles flickering all around. There was even a desk with a stack of paper and several fountain pens laid out. She couldn’t help but smile a little. Feeling exhausted, she kicked off her boots and draped her jacket over the chair before climbing into bed and curling up under the warm covers in a fetal position.

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but when she opened her eyes, she found herself looking up at the Queen of Darkness. For a split second, before all her memories came flooding back into her mind, she panicked. She managed to calm herself down, remembering that the Queen was a potential ally.

The Queen offered a warm smile. “Welcome back,” she said, extending a clawed hand. Emma accepted it with only a moment’s hesitation. This seemed to please the Queen. “Come,” she said softly, “I’d like to show you something.”

Emma blinked quickly. “A-Alright,” she said.

She climbed out of bed and shivered when she felt the cold stone on her feet, realizing her socks must have come off while she slept. It wouldn’t have been the first time. She ignored the feeling as she allowed the Queen to guide her out into the hallway and towards the large iron door nearby.

“Isn’t this _your_ room?” she asked.

“It is,” the Queen said simply, pushing the heavy door open with ease.

She gestured for Emma to enter, and so the blonde did, albeit with mild reluctance. The room was filled with hundreds of books, numerous candles, a large desk with an elegant mirror, and a colossal bed. She smiled when she saw the stunned look on Emma’s face.

“Impressive, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” said Emma, “It looks like it could hold a dozen people.”

The Queen chuckled. “You aren’t wrong.”

Emma blinked at her in surprise, blushing a bit. “Oh. I see.”

Again, the Queen laughed, though it sounded much more sensual this time. She placed her hands upon Emma’s shoulders and brought her painted lips to the blonde’s ear, nipping playfully.

“Mate with me,” she husked.

Emma nearly choked. “W— _What?”_

The Queen cupped Emma’s cheek gently. “You heard me.”

“I,” Emma hesitated, “I don’t know.” She looked at the Queen with uncertainty. “I wouldn’t know where to begin.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” murmured the Fallen One. She smiled reassuringly, now caressing both sides of the blonde’s face. “I believe _this_ would be a good start.”

She pressed her lips to Emma’s in a surprisingly-sweet kiss. When she pulled back, she found Emma gaping at her, utterly speechless.

“Emma? Are you still with me?”

Emma swallowed. “Why would you want that with _me?”_

The Queen’s smile widened. “Because, darling, it would bind our souls, making us forever one. I can’t have that kind of bond with any of my demons, but you? Why, you’re perfect.”

Emma shook her head. “N-No, I’m— I’m not perfect!” she argued, “If I was, I wouldn’t have been banished!”

The Queen gave the confused angel’s hands a light squeeze. “Emma, look at me. You _are_ perfect. That is the true reason He banished you. Every angel makes mistakes sometimes, just as the humans do. Aside from our wings, we really aren’t all that different.”

“Then how am I perfect?”

“Because your mind, heart, and soul are pure. Your intentions have always been good.”

“But I couldn’t save that boy. He died, and I couldn’t save him.”

“It isn’t as if you wished for him to die. The fault is not yours, Emma. The blame is solely on the one who struck him.”

“You mean you— you know who killed him?”

The Queen nodded. “The boy wasn’t the only one who died.” She pointed to the mirror. _“Look.”_

Within the mirror’s frame, the image of a bloody, broken man appeared. He was screaming in pure agony as demons shattered his bones with hammers and clubs, only to heal them and repeat the process again and again, without so much as a _shred_ of mercy.

“You see, Emma? Down here, we punish the wicked accordingly. We are breaking every bone in his body, just as he did to that poor child when he wasn’t watching the road.”

The Queen hooked her arms around Emma’s midriff as she stood with her breasts pressing into the blonde’s back.

Emma stiffened, regarding the brunette over her shoulder. “What are you—”

She was cut off when the Queen’s lips met the side of her neck, causing her to moan softly. Her eyes slipped shut as the Fallen One continued to kiss at her neck and the space behind her ear, resulting in an involuntary shudder of delight.

“Mate with me,” the Queen whispered once more, “Please?”

Emma bit her lip. “Just promise me you’ll be gentle.”

“I’ll be as gentle as I can. It’s been so long since I needed to be.”

* * *

Emma was on her knees, stark naked, gasping and moaning as the Queen bit and sucked at her stiff nipple. Feeling the brunette pinch her other nipple made her thighs clench as a rush of wet heat pooled between them.

“Do you like that, _Em-ma?”_ the Queen purred.

Emma let out a sigh of bliss. “Yes,” she breathed, “Please, more.”

The Queen grinned. “Gladly.”

She brought a hand to the slick space between Emma’s thighs and pushed two of her fingers into the warm, wet velvet, retracting her claws in consideration. She reveled in the wanton moans and whimpers that escaped from the blonde and kissed the beautiful blonde with fervor.

“Y-Your Majesty,” Emma rasped, hooking her arms around the Queen’s shoulders, “Please, I— I need—”

“What do you need, my angel? Another finger? I wonder,” the Queen husked, running her tongue along Emma’s jawline up towards her ear, “how many fingers you can take.”

Emma’s eyes widened and her pupils became dilated when she felt a third finger push its way into her, while the Queen’s thumb rubbed rapid circles into her swollen clit. Her breath was ragged and she could do nothing but moan and gasp sharply as the Queen’s fingers pumped and curled, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her with every thrust.

Her thighs were slick and trembling. It was growing difficult for her to keep this position, and the Queen seemed to notice. Seconds later, she found herself lying on her back while the brunette’s fingers continued to pump into her. It wasn’t much longer before she climaxed, a sensation she had never experienced before— one she hoped would never end. She cried out in bliss as her arousal spilled onto the Queen’s hand.

As she was coming back down from her orgasmic high, she panted heavily, watching the Queen lick those saturated fingers clean with a pleased moan. This caused her heart to skip a beat.

“How _sweet,”_ murmured the Queen, “You taste like an angel ought to taste.”

A sly smile graced her lips as she pressed her fingers to Emma’s lips. Emma hesitated, but leaned up to taste them and moaned softly. This made the Queen’s smile grow wider, revealing her sharp canines.

“You liked that, didn’t you?”

Emma nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

“There is _so much more_ I want to give you.”

This piqued Emma’s curiosity. “Oh?”

* * *

When Emma was banished from Paradise, she never would have imagined she would end up in the Underworld, much less in the Fallen One’s bed with an enchanted phallus prodding deep inside her. She was on her hands and knees, struggling to stay upright as the Queen’s thrusts were becoming rougher with every passing moment. She hadn’t bled the way mortal women did as she lost her maidenhood, but there had been some discomfort. Thankfully, it was quickly substituted with pleasure as the Queen’s hands clutched at her hips.

 _“Fuck,”_ the Queen groaned, “You’re so _fucking_ tight.”

Emma’s elbows gave out upon hearing this and she gasped in a mix of shock and pleasure, resting her forehead on her arms while the Queen continued to nail her dripping cunt. Once again, her legs were starting to quiver. She was losing balance. Just when she thought she was going to slip, the Queen’s hands slid beneath her, holding her taut stomach, and the intense fucking resumed.

The Queen lifted Emma up so that her breasts were pressing into the blonde’s back, and she held the angel close to her while she drove her cock into that beautifully-tight pussy. She felt as though she was making love to a warm apple pie ( _not that she knew what that was actually like_ ). She reveled in the cries of ecstasy from her young lover.

“Come for me, _Em-ma._ Show me what I do to you, my angel.”

Emma reached back, blindly clutching at the Queen’s hips as the brunette’s wings came around to envelope her from behind. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth was agape, and her head was leaned onto the Fallen One’s shoulder. Her hips rocked back against the Queen’s sporadically, spasming as her inner-walls clenched and pulsed around that throbbing shaft. Soon, she was lying on her stomach, panting heavily in an effort to catch her breath. She moaned softly as the Queen’s hand stroked her ass, seemingly in appreciation.

“Yes, you do have an exquisite ass,” the Queen said as if reading her mind, “I’m tempted to take you back here, as well, but I believe we’ve had enough for today, don’t you?”

Emma just nodded. “M-hm.”

The Queen chuckled and lied down beside Emma, pulling the blonde into a spooning position.

“Rest now, my angel,” she murmured, “Tomorrow, you can help me torture that awful man.”

And for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Emma slept soundly.


End file.
